Induction backfires can sometimes occur in engines of motorcycles and the like. As an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a graphical plot 2 of a manifold pressure sensor feedback for a two cylinder engine with a plurality of independent intake manifolds. A manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensor is disposed in at least one of the manifolds to measure a pressure thereof. A plurality of samples 4 (i.e. readings) of the pressure of the at least one of the manifolds are taken at a plurality of pre-determined intervals. A pulse width 6 of a fuel injection into each of the manifolds is then adjusted based upon the samples 4 of the manifold pressure. Where an induction backfire event 8 occurs, the sample 4 of the pressure measurement during the induction back fire event 8 causes an erroneous increase in a subsequent one of the pulse widths 6′ of the fuel injection. The erroneous increase in the pulse width 6′ results in over-fueling of a subsequent engine cycle event due to a false high mass-air calculation and a reaction of the x-tau wall wetting transient fuel compensation.
The induction backfire itself can often cause a stall condition in the engine. However, an excessive fueling for an engine cycle maximizes the probability of a stall condition.
Various systems and methods have been developed to minimize the occurrence of an induction backfire event. For example, recalibrating a fuel and an idle control has minimized the occurrences of the induction backfire. However, the induction backfire events have not been eliminated from engine operation.
It would be desirable to develop an engine control system and a method for induction backfire compensation for an engine, wherein the system and the method provide a means of minimizing a stall condition in the engine due to an induction backfire event.